castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knight Golem
The Black Knight Golem is a non playable character in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is an imposing golem created long ago in the ancient city of Agharta, with the only mission of being Claudia's guardian and protector. He is later fought as a boss after learning of his protege's murder. Background The Black Knight was created in the closing days of the fall of Agharta by Claudia's father to protect her from the forces of darkness that overwhelmed the city. In order to give her a more intelligent protector than the usual Constructs of Agharta, such as the immensely powerful, though mindless Titans, Claudia's father used as the base of his creation the body of a condemned murderer, which he transformed into an incredibly powerful Golem, covered in thick black armor and wielding an enchanted sword, tempering the murderer's impulse to kill and destroy with an overpowering urge to protect Claudia at all costs. It's stated that what's left of the murderer's mind hopes to redeem himself for his terrible crimes through serving as Claudia's guardian. In order to recharge his energies, the Black Knight must consume evil souls, which has allowed him to stay at Claudia's side for all the centuries since Agharta was destroyed by the armies of Cornell, the Dark Lord of the Lycanthropes. Since the Black Knight requires souls as a power source, he and Claudia spend most of their time hunting monsters for him to kill and consume. It is said that the golem feels a strong kinship with Claudia, partly due to her being mute, as he himself was originally a mute killer before his corpse and soul were used to create the Black Knight. He helps Gabriel Belmont for a part of the game, going as far as to aid him in the battle against the Stone Idol Titan, but when he returns to their camp and discovers Claudia dead, apparently by Belmont's hand, the Black Knight becomes enraged with grief and attacks Gabriel. Although the Knight is incredibly powerful, in the end, he is defeated and Gabriel receives the Dark Gauntlet, which was originally the left forearm and hand of the Golem. Strategy The Black Knight has fire-based attacks and gains more as he loses health. He will swipe his sword, create large shockwaves, and shoot out a line of fire. As you progress, he will add three more lines of fire, and create magical puddles of tar that will follow you and trap you, giving time for the knight to attack. He is incredibly durable, taking damage slowly, and his attacks do a fierce amount of damage. Shadow magic is recommended, though not entirely necessary. Level Trial Defeat the Black Knight without using Light Magic. A trial of medium difficulty, you'll need to evade a lot once you get a grip of his attack patterns. Enemy Data }} Trivia *The Black Knight has many features in common with pop-culture monsters of the Twentieth Century in the vein of Frankenstein's monster: **He's mute. **He's imposingly large and superhumanly strong. **He's composed of the bodies (or in this case, a single body) of murderers assembled by a genius scientist. **He develops a doomed affection for a young woman. *The Black Knight may also be based somewhat from the supernatural Black Knight summoned by Cynon ap Clydno in Arthurian legends. See also *Black Knight (disambiguation) *Dark Gauntlet References Category:Armored Bosses Category:Arthurian Lore Category:Deceased Characters Category:Golems Category:Knights Category:Literary Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist-Turn-Antagonist Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Characters